How Life Responds through Our Relationships with Others
Sudden good fortune comes to those who move their consciousness to a higher level. It can come by reversing a negative attitude, intensely wanting a thing, or opening to the spiritual Force, amongst others. It can come through our relationship with life, or more specifically in our contact and connection with others. Just as there are laws governing life response in general, there are principles specific to our relationships with the people around us. Here are a few, though certainly not an exhaustive list. *If you think of another person’s needs and concerns before your own, life will tend to unfold in a more perfect manner in the period that follows. E.g., you shift from your shopping needs to that of the person accompanying you, and as a result, your effort together unfolds magnificently -- bringing extraordinary efficiency to the experience. Or, if you focus on a relationship partner’s immediate concerns rather than your own, then what takes place for yourself thereafter will unfold wonderfully in perfect sequence -- negating any misgivings you might have had. *When we think negatively about a person, another individual will soon come forward who will express the same or similar negativity toward us. E.g., we are angry with an individual, and an hour later another person in a different field or domain of our lives steps forward to express similar annoyance with us. In essence, our negative energy aligns with negative expressions from other individuals across space and time. (The same principle works for positive views of another -- attracting wholesome results from other people.) *If we give up our annoyance with someone, the problem that we originally perceived through that person tends to quickly dissipate. However, if we give them more attention, the problem intensifies -- i.e. the other person will do even more things to attract our wrath. For example, a person is rocking back and forth in a seat in front of us at the movies. If we give them greater attention, the rocking will intensify. If we shift our focus elsewhere -- e.g. to the film or some other area, or to non-thinking -- the rocking will cease. That other individual may even realize that they are not enjoying the film and suddenly move to another location! *When a negative comes to us from another, do not react. Doing so will tend to dissipate the problem. It is the power of “equality of being “expressed in life -- a spiritual-like approach. For example, someone tells us that terms on an invoice owed has been increased from Net 10 days to 60 days -- dramatically delaying payment for us. The tendency is to react with fear or anger. If however, we respond with utter calm and stillness -- i.e. equality of being -- the condition will soon reverse. E.g., the next day they will unexpectedly call and ask us if they can pay through a simpler method, such as credit card, which enables them to pay the very next morning! *We can also take the difficulties and challenges that come to us from another individual as an opportunity for personal growth. E.g., we perceive that cancellation of money coming to us from a friend is a result of our tightness and stinginess toward someone else. If we change that corresponding attitude, opinion, habit, belief, etc. in ourselves, then money or related benefit will fly in our direction. If we also see that the experience is as an opportunity to grow as a person, then joy and delight will be our never-ending companion. *If abuse comes to us from another person, it means we must deserve it -- i.e. is there is a corresponding aspect of our being that attracted it. If we can shed it, that would be best. If we offer the matter intensely to the spiritual Force, to the Divine that it never occurs again, it will be self-corrected forever. *The best attitudes towards others are goodwill, self-givingness, and gratitude. Each of these expressed or taken to at a higher degree will certainly attract good fortune -- often of the life-changing sort. There are endless occasions to express such heartfelt goodness and self-givingness towards others. Can you identify several? *Finally, when we express gratitude to those who have brought us benefit, then not only do we fortify emotional bonds, but life tends to quickly move in our favor. E.g., at the point, we finally express our thanks and appreciation to an individual who helped us many years ago, startling positive developments quickly present themselves. *Interestingly, we can even express gratitude to those who have abused us. Not to the person directly (because they will only abuse us more), but to the Divine in that individual that allowed them be an instrument for our further growth and progress. It is a powerful, spiritual-like approach to life. --Roy Posner 14:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Back to articles and case studies of Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Accomplishment Category:Personal Growth